


Heat

by phantisma



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-02
Updated: 2007-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark Kent isn't quite feeling himself...something's come over him...something only Lex can help him with...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

Clark Kent wasn’t feeling much like himself. In fact, it was getting worse. He’d run out of chores to keep him occupied and he was sweating and sticky and everything seemed amplified. Sounds from miles away…voices, whispers…moans…skin sliding across skin…Smells…the neighbor’s dog was in heat and even a mile away he could smell her…the mailman had gotten laid that morning and never showered…It was like everyone in Smallville was having sex…and it was making him crazy.

He was burning up, his skin hot to the touch, his lips dry. He knew he was in trouble when he set the hay stack on fire for the third time in an hour. He chewed on his lower lip and tried hosing down yet again. The water was cool and refreshing, but before he’d even turned it off he knew it wouldn’t last.

He wanted…well, he wasn’t sure…but his body was craving something…something he wasn’t going to find on the farm alone. Before he could think twice about the prudence of it, Clark found himself standing outside the Talon.

It was early on a Saturday evening. The place wasn’t packed, but the usual crowd had started to show. The jocks were in the corner laughing loudly. Clark’s nostrils flared as a familiar scent hit him. His eyes scanned the room. Lana was working the coffee bar. He shook his head. It wasn’t her.

There. It came to him again, stronger this time. Clark turned his head. There. He breathed out slowly, trying to contain the fire burning through him. He swallowed and watched the retreating back…moving up the stairs…the grace of movement, the hand on the rail…Clark moved through the mob of cheerleaders that had come in, reaching the stairs just as his prey moved into the shadows near the top.

He was starting to pant, his body tense, his cock hard in the loose jeans that were as much his trademark as the flannel shirt and t-shirts. He wasn’t going to be able to control himself.

“Clark. I figured with your parents out of town you’d be sticking close to home.”

Clark exhaled slowly and tried to act as if nothing was wrong. “I—needed to get away for a while.” He stood next to Lex, looking down at the mix of people. His hand brushed against Lex’s hand on the railing and it made his breath catch. Electric.

“Lana’s really making a go of this.”

Clark moved his hand, grabbing Lex by the wrist. “Don’t wanna talk about Lana.” He growled it, pulling Lex back into the shadows, turning them until he could shove Lex into the wall. “Don’t wanna talk.”

“Clark?” There was alarm in Lex’s voice, but Clark could only push harder, banging his head into the wall.

“Shut up Lex.” He pressed his lips into Lex’s, his tongue snaking into his mouth when he gasped, startled. Clark didn’t know what he was doing…this was so far from normal…but the heat in his veins just rocketed up when he tasted Lex. He knew it wouldn’t be enough. It was as if he couldn’t control it. His cock twitched again…and Clark found his hand in Lex’s groin, pressing in on his cock and feeling it stir.

“What is this, Clark?” Lex pushed him and Clark backed off a step, before he shook his head and pushed back.

“Not in charge here, Lex…” Clark’s heart thundered as his hands broke Lex’s belt and undid his fly. “Want you. Gonna…” He hissed as Lex pushed back against him and turned Lex face first into the wall. “Shh…they’ll hear you…”

“Clark…hey…hey…”

But Clark had Lex’s pants open, his cock in one massive hand. Lex’s ass emerged as Clark pushed his tailored pants down. Clark groaned and ran his free hand over the white flesh. He’d never really considered this before…his whole life had been about Lana…he couldn’t explain the need he had to bury himself in his friend…but it was burning him alive, and if he didn’t soon he might just burn the place down.

“Don’t want to hurt you…just…just….” Clark shook his head and got his own fly open. Lex tensed at the sound of his zipper, tried again to pull away. Clark growled in his ear and stuck a finger inside him. “Don’t wanna…”

Lex shook his head and struggled until Clark shoved him into the wall again, probably harder than he needed to. Lex moaned and slumped a little, relaxing in Clark’s hands. He should be worried, should care about the little bruises his fingers were making…but his cock was on fire with need and Clark pulled his finger out, grabbing Lex’s hips and shoving himself inside, groaning as Lex’s ass opened up for him, swallowing his cock deep.

Lex moaned, his ass clenching around Clark and Clark gasped, trying to gain control before Lex pushed them off the wall and they turned. Lex caught the railing and they were looking down at the growing crowd, at Lana behind the bar. Clark pulled out and thrust in harder, spurred on somehow by the thought that if any of them looked up, they’d be seen.

Clark pulled Lex back into him, pulled him back, impaling him over and over, squeezing his hips, feeling the flesh bruise under his fingers. They stumbled backward, rolling along the wall until it gave way to the open doorway of the store room. Lex buckled forward to his knees and Clark collapsed on top of him, kicking the door closed. “Fuck…Clark…” Lex gasped and grunted, pushing bottles of cleaning solutions and buckets out of his way.

Clark lifted one hand from Lex’s hip and grabbed one of Lex’s hands, guiding it under him and closing it around his own cock, using Lex’s hand to stroke him in counterpoint to Clark’s violent thrusting into his ass. The room was already ripe with the smell of male sex…alive with the sounds of skin slapping against skin…the mewlings Lex was making as he neared his orgasm.

It was too much and Clark was close to coming himself. Lex stiffened, his come spilling over their joined fingers, hot and sticky and when Lex pulled their hands up to his lips, licking Clark’s fingers, Clark lost it, thrusting in still harder and coming.

Lex yelled and fell forward, pulling Clark with him. His skin had already started to cool, even as he pulled out and away, fumbling with his jeans. The burning was gone, the fiery need receding. His heightened senses seemed to be easing as well.

Clark looked down at Lex, curled into a tight ball. There were smudges of black and purple over his hip and on his wrist. His pants were a tangled mess around one ankle.

“Lex?” Torn between concern and mortification, Clark knelt beside him, rolling him onto his back. There was going to be a bruise on the one cheek too. “I’m..I—“ He wasn’t sure what to say. Sorry seemed like way too little.

Lex blinked up at him for a minute. Then he slowly smiled, raising a hand to be helped to sitting, wincing as his bare ass made contact with the tile floor. “Next time, bring lube.”


End file.
